<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Done by lha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415256">Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha'>lha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode S3:E11 Su'Kal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written having seen S3:E11 Su'Kal but not the trailer for the next episode - so **SPOILERS**</p>
<p>Jett and Paul discuss what needs to be done in the wake of the Emerald Chain capturing Discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Jett Reno &amp; Paul Stamets, Paul Stamets &amp; Adira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what needs to be done Reno, and you’re the only one who I trust to do it.” Jett didn’t look at him or respond to the fairly drastic statement he had just made.</p>
<p>“As much as I would dearly love to strangle you with my bare hands Bobcat,” she said after a minute, “I’m pretty sure our evil overlords would intervene before I managed to kill you.” The Emerald Chain guards that were patrolling the cargo bay where the Discovery crew were being held, weren’t all that impressive. Arguably keeping Stamets with the rest of the crew when his particular skills weren’t required was one of their bigger mistakes.</p>
<p>“There are other ways and I’m pretty sure you’ve got something stashed away somewhere,” he said frankly, without a hint of the histrionics she usually liked to wind him up about.</p>
<p>“You’re talking about pretty drastic measures.”</p>
<p>“If you have a better idea I’ll take it but at this point…” Jett turned to look at him properly. She hadn’t doubted the sincerity of his request and what she saw was a broken man. He looked rough but while the device they were using to control him in the spore cube certainly wasn’t gentle, she knew that wasn’t what had hollowed him out into the shell before her. </p>
<p>His first words when he’d been thrown at Tilly’s feet on the floor of the cargo bay, had been <i>’I’m sorry’</i>. His first question had been about the away team and shortly thereafter when it had become clear they weren’t there, Adira. That had been three days ago now though.</p>
<p>“They’re gone Jett,” he said with such utter desolation that even her stony heart couldn’t help but ache in response.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so defeatist - Hugh’s proven himself to be beyond the normal limitations of life and death once already.”</p>
<p>“There’s no way they could have survived this long on the planet. And even if they’’d made it to Booker’s ship... “ </p>
<p>“You can’t know. We can’t know.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said with quiet conviction. “And even if it didn’t, it’s by far the easiest way we have to sabotage the spore drive. The only way we have to stop them now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think this is a conversation you should be having with our Acting Captain?”</p>
<p>“Tilly’s doing a remarkable job but she doesn’t need this on her shoulders.”</p>
<p>“And you think I do?” she asked.</p>
<p>“If I thought I could do it myself, I would.” They held each other’s gaze for several quiet moments. </p>
<p>“We need to keep this quiet,” she said eventually. “We only get one shot.” Paul gave her a tight lipped nod, his eyes focusing on the sharpened metal prong that she’d shaken free from her sleeve. He hadn’t been wrong, she had what it was that he needed. </p>
<p>There was no quip on the tip of her tongue, nothing she could think to say that might lighten the moment or make it easier for either of them. So instead she kept looking at him as she leant casually forward, shielding her actions from the rest of the room, and thrust the metal up underneath his rib cage.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he breathed in her ear. </p>
<p>Even when it was clear that Paul was gone, Jett sat quietly across from him as though nothing were amis. When Tilly came to check in with them, crouching down next to her former mentor, there was no missing what had happened. Jett watched the younger woman’s face as she put the pieces together; saw her bite her lip for an instant but when Sylvia looked up and met her eye, there was a strength there. She gave Jett a quick nod, and without saying anything more stood and offered her a hand to help her up.</p>
<p>It was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are so many heartbreakingly angsty possibilites that are possible after the cliff hanger we've been left.  Naturally I don't want any of my faves to die in canon, but I will take much suffering gladly!<br/>I hope you've enjoyed this little wonder into the unknown - please do let me know.<br/>LHA x<br/>@LHA_again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>